


Potion Mishap

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cat!Draco, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a little mistake in Potions class and now Draco has a few extra appendages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potion Mishap

Draco sighed as he stirred the potion three times clockwise, then two times counterclock wise, then once more clockwise. He heard Harry hum a random muggle tune under his breath as he chopped the newt tails into small pieces. Rolling his eyes, he nudged his partner. Harry sent him a small glare, although its effect died with a smile on the man’s face.

Sighing, Draco leaned back. Once Harry added the tails, then they would let it simmer for eight minutes before putting it into a vial. Unfortunally, Neville was walking by with a tray full of dragon scales.  Furthermore, sadly, Blaise decided to be a jerk that day and tripped the poor Gryffindor, thus sending the ingredients into Draco’s and Harry’s cauldron.

Draco’s eyes widened when he saw it starting to bubble and smoke. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around Harry and shielded the smaller boy from the explosion.  He winced as he felt the potion seep through his clothing and on to his skin, the heat itself painful.

                “Longbottom!” Snape’s voice called out, “What have you done now?”

                “S-sir, Zabini…” Neville tried to explain, his fingers twiddling together.

Snape sneered at the younger boy before looking at the two boys and sighed. Harry was looking at Draco with wide eyes, a hand held up as if to touch the blond’s face. Meanwhile, Draco was using a towel to wipe his face and hair of the potion. He could hear Draco mumble something, probably curses.

                “Uh, Dray.” Harry said, gnawing at his bottom lip nervously.

                “What Harry?” Draco responded, lowering the towel, “And what have I said about biting your bottom lip?”

                Harry gulped and hesitantly reached up and pinched one of the new appendages on top of Draco’s head. Yelping, Draco smacked Harry’s hand away. “What the hell Potter?!”

                “Dray, you have cat ears” mumbled Harry.

                Draco rolled his eyes but reached up and touched around his head. When his fingers felt the two small triangles, he growled and turned his eyes onto a whimpering Neville and smirking Blaise. “You sodding assholes,” he hissed.

                Harry quickly grabbed Draco’s wrist, “It wasn’t Neville’s fault, Zabini tripped him.”

                Sighing, Draco reeled in his temper. He reached up to pinch the side of his nose, only to whelp when he accidently scratched his cheekbones. “And I have claws, what else do I have?”

                Harry snickered, “A tail.”

                “You got be-“ Draco twisted and frowned. Sure enough, a long blond tail protruded from his pants, “And now I have to get a new pair of uniform pants.”

                Harry sighed, “Is there a cure professor.”

                Snape frowned and looked at the pouting blond, “I believe I can make one, but it will take some time.”

                Blaise smirked, “It looks like you finally got your pussy Potter.”

                Harry blushed and looked at the ground. Meanwhile, Draco narrowed his eyes on his fellow Slytherin, “Hey Zabini, you forgot one thing. This  _pussy_  has claws.”

                Blaise’s eyes widened before he sprinted away, Draco hot on his heels. Sighing, Harry began packing up his and Draco’s things. “Can you just tell us when the antidote is ready professor? I need to go make sure Dray doesn’t maim Zabini too badly.”

                Snape rolled his eyes but nodded and watched as Potter jogged out of his classroom. His eyes shifted to the shivering form of Longbottom and a smirk slowly came over his face.


End file.
